


After Meryl left the Set

by Mangafee



Category: Truman Show (1998)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangafee/pseuds/Mangafee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Meryl left the set, she visits her family to tell them that she wants to leave the show for good. SUPER SHORT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Meryl left the Set

  


Summary: After Meryl left the set, she visits her family to tell them that she wants to leave the show for good.

**  
**

_Today was one of the worst days of my life. It was the first time Truman seemed to catch on to the truth, but the way he reacted just was too much for me.  I left as soon as possible._

**“Mom, are you home?”,** I asked as I stepped into her house. 

I never really moved out since I spent almost my whole life in Seahaven…  

 **“Darling?! Is that you?”** My mom came running out of the kitchen.   **“It’s been so long since your last visit! Are you alright? I was really worried after I watched the show yesterday!”**               

 **“Actually, that’s what I’ve been wanting to talk about with you.”**  -I’m not really sure whether this is the right decision, but I’ve had a _headache_ since yesterday…

 **“…I understand. But come in first, please! I’m sure you will cheer up after eating, it’s your favorite!”** My mother hurriedly stepped back into the kitchen while I went into the living room and sat down at our dinner table.

After coming back, she brought a big, steaming pot with her that smelled of tomato and basil. Next to her walked my brother, who was four years younger than me. We exchanged the usual pleasantries and went to eat.  Because of work, I barely ever saw him. Needless to say, we weren’t really the closest of siblings.

 **“So, how is work?”** he asked with a slight mockery in his voice. He must have seen what happened.

**“I think both of you saw what happened. To me, it was a terrible experience. That man is going mad! In short, I think I’m going to quit this job. I’m a professional actor. I don’t have to put up with such insanities.”**

Both of them stopped eating and locked at me, my mother somewhat sympathetic, my brother utterly shocked.

**“Are you kidding me? You want to QUIT? You won’t ever get that kind of job ever again!”**

**“Now, now, don’t be so loud!”** My mother chastised him. **“She must have her reasons if she suddenly wants to quit after having worked there for so long. And as one of the main characters, too…”**

**“You want to know why? I just told you! He was totally insane! That man is losing his mind! This whole show is getting out of control… I can’t work like this! The way he looks at me, like it’s my fault… I’m scared of him! What if he goes berserk again? He might really attack me next time! I don’t care about the money, I can find another job! I’ve been wasting my whole life in that damned place! I want a real life – I – I want to be happy… -“**

All of the emotion was catching up with me. When did all that anger turn into sorrow? I was speaking haltingly now.

As I looked towards my family, they averted their eyes. Both of them had a guilty look on their faces, and exchanged awkward glances.

**“I’m sorry for that, darling. I didn’t know it was so hard for you. Please know that we will support you, whatever you may do. Be happy, be happy… I wouldn’t want it any other way.”**

And as she looked at me with her soft, comforting eyes and her kind smile, and my brother shyly apologized before a tiny smile formed on his lips, too…

….I knew that this was the right decision.

**_“Because I’m home again."_ **

**_  
_ **

**_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

**_  
_ **

****

**_well, thaaaaaaat's pretty much it~ ;) I know it's super short, but I hope you liked it anyways?_ **

**_It was actually a homework assignment - well, please review!!_ **


End file.
